


The New Cabin

by drowned_in_books



Series: A New Cabin [1]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Home, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowned_in_books/pseuds/drowned_in_books
Summary: A loose meandering story about Will and Alyss' baby and Gilan and Elena's rambunctious (and danger-prone) daughter.PS I love you cheese





	The New Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/gifts).



> 4/29/2020 - Hey y'all! I'm mothballing this story. I won't be taking it down, but instead putting the reworked version in a series with this one. I'm planning on remixing it and reposting it with a slightly different plot/focus.
> 
> Don't worry, cute Wilyss will still be in the updated version! Other highlights will be babies, subtle vine references, and generally less focus on the "new cabin" thing.
> 
> My original plan for this fic was to use this as a jumping-off point for a descriptive piece of a ranger cabin built for a family + an apprentice. I decided that I didn't really want to make that the focus, so I'm just adjusting things slightly.
> 
> I give no timelines on the new one because I have 2 other wips and one of them is for a fic exchange and as such has deadlines.

Closing the door quickly behind him, Will breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be home. This winter had been incredibly brutal; last week’s blizzard alone had dumped enough snow to come up to Tug’s shoulders. Outside, the wind was still bitingly cold and blowing so as to strip away any scrap of warmth any living soul could gather close to them. Inside, however, the fire was warm and emitted a flattering glow and a pleasant crackle. Ebony lay nearby, soaking up the warmth from the hearth. She looked blissful. Alyss sat at the table, reading her reports. He smiled. _She’s so beautiful, I’m so lucky._ Her specially-designed Courier’s uniform fell gracefully over her ever-swelling stomach.

She looked up and smiled. “Hello, Will darling, how are Halt and Pauline? There’s coffee on the stove, and your reports came in, by the way.”

Will hung his cloak on the hook by the door and started towards the magnetically alluring coffeepot. “They’re doing well and say hello. Pauline told me to tell you when the weather clears, and not a moment before - or you shall face her full wrath! - you should come up and see her. She wants to know how you and the baby are getting on.” He poured a cup of coffee and spooned some honey in before continuing. “Speaking of, how are you doing? It’s not much longer, and–”

“Oh Will, I can feel the baby turning, it won’t be much longer now, I’m so excited, but so frightened, Will, I’m not ready, we’re not ready! And I’m very worried about the snow, it’s so deep…”

Will ran his hand through his hair nervously. “What if the snow is still deep when the baby comes, Alyss? What if there’s another blizzard? What if you can’t get up to the castle in time? What if–”

Alyss anxiously ran her fingers along the fine cracks and scratches in the table. Her voice quavered like a leaf in the breeze. “I was going to ask you about that. Would you mind changing your base of operations, just for a little while, to the castle? I know, I know, staying aloof and impartial, et cetera, but it would only be for a few weeks and I want you there, Will darling, and I want to be close to all our friends. And it’s Baron Arald, we’ve known him for years, and only for a few weeks. Please, my darling, I promise it won’t be a problem–” Her voice was rising in pitch.

Will sat down at the table next to her, took her hand, and raised it gently to his lips. “Of course, my dear, that’s a wonderful idea. Halt says he thinks the wind will die down by tomorrow afternoon, and if the sun comes out, we’ll bundle you up and bring you over. You can be warm and safe at the castle and have everyone close at hand when the little one comes.”

Alyss sighed in relief, and then smiled warmly. “Now, with that out of the way, Will darling, shouldn’t you be reading your reports?”

Her warm smile pulled into what could only be described as a gentle, loving smirk. Slowly, she slid the stack of papers across their well-worn kitchen table towards Will, and he groaned. While reading reports was incredibly informative and crucial to doing his job, it was never fun - they were written so dryly you could feel the joy draining right out of you. He began methodically opening, reading, and setting the reports aside. _A few bandits up north were apprehended… cold winter weather and deep snow was slowing down the mail and trade… some king in Gallica was sending an embassy over to Castle Araluen in the summer… the baron of Greenfield Fief had a baby girl… the inhabitants of Castle Wildriver were planning on abandoning the castle temporarily due to the anticipated heavy spring floods… nothing of any real consequence as of right now… well **here** is something interesting!_

* * *

** Notice: **

Ranger Gilan Davidson of Whitby Fief has relocated temporarily from his cabin to Whitby Castle, due to a roof collapse.

Foul play is not suspected to be involved in the collapse of the Whitby Fief Ranger cabin roof. The investigation concluded unusually heavy snow loads caused the failure. Ranger Davidson was not home, however his wife and daughter reported hearing a loud cracking noise and quickly left the cabin. They were not hurt, and no one else was home.

It is expected that Ranger Davidson and his family will be able to move into a new cabin by midsummer, as construction cannot start until the spring thaw.

* * *

Will looked up from his reports. “Gil’s cabin collapsed under the snow!”

“Oh my…! Was he hurt? Or El? Pan? Is everyone alright? Where are they now? Do they have a place to stay? It’s too cold to be in tents-”

He raised a hand to stop her flood of questions. “Gil wasn’t home, and El and Pan got out just in time. They’re fine. Apparently, they’re staying at Whitby Castle until about midsummer… they can’t build a new cabin in the snow, it says.”

Alyss smiled, “They’ll be alright, then. Whitby’s nice and warm, and the Baroness is a good woman.”

Will slide his chair closer to her and put his left arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the touch and he put his head down on her shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too” she whispered back.

Will slid his right hand down over his wife’s swelling belly. “And I love you, too, little one.”


End file.
